Perfect For Each Other-A Neville Longbottom love story-
by crazymonkeygirl200
Summary: Follow Samantha through her adventures at Hogwarts and find out what happens when she crushes on the boy who is perfect for her.


"Knock, knock, may I please come in dear," I hear my mother say from the other side of the door.  
"Morning mum, yes you may," I reply sitting up, putting my book down on the bed-side-table and taking the tray in her hands to find my breakfast on it.  
"Yum my favourite, pancakes covered in maple syrup and an apple juice, thank you mum," I say as she leaves the room.  
"Now eat up and get dressed we have a big day planned for you today," she shouts behind her.  
"Yes mum, I'll be out soon." I shout after her. I look at my clock and it says today is the August the 25th and it is ten in the morning; Wait, that means I'm now eleven. Today is my birthday and I have a great feeling that it is going to be the best ever. I eat my breakfast then go to my draws and pull out my outfit for the day /samantha-11th_birthday/set?id=64052280 , get dressed and tie my wavy brown hair into two plaits. Then I run down the hall eager to see what mum and dad have planned for the day ahead.  
When I reach the lounge my mum, dad, best friend Charlotte and her parents are sitting there waiting for me.  
"Happy birthday, Samantha," Charlotte shouts as she sees me enter the room.  
"Thanks; I didn't know you were coming today, if I had I would have been up earlier," I reply very surprised.  
"Don't be silly it's your birthday and you are allowed to sleep in. Besides we have only just arrived."

"That's okay then. I love your outfit." Charlotte is wearing /charlotte-sams_11th_birthday/set?id=64057188#st... with her long blonde hair flowing down her back.  
"Come, sit down and open your presents I can't wait to see what you got."  
"Okay, calm down I will." I take a seat next to Charlotte waiting for someone to hand me a present.  
"Honey we would like you to open Charlotte's present first," my dad tells me.  
"Yes dad," I reply taking the present from Charlotte. I open it and find a new diary /aqua_tangier_desk_accessories/thing?id=67447231 to write songs in.

"Thank you Charlotte," I say giving her a big hug.  
"It's nothing wait a few more months for your Christmas present it is..." She doesn't get to say much more before I cut her off.

"Charlotte don't you dear say any more I don't want to go another year of knowing what my Christmas present is, then go through the torturer of the next three months of not being able to have it."  
"Oops. Sorry Samantha it's just I know you are going to like it so I seem to think that you need to know what it is."  
Before I can reply dad gets up, walks over to me and hands me a letter, "Here you go dear, we thought you should open this first as it is very important." I took the envelope from my dad and looked at the writing on it. The writing was in emerald green ink, written very carefully and it says:

_Miss S. Von-Douse,  
59 Fleetwood Rd,  
Willesden,  
London._

I turn the envelop over to open it and find it sealed with...  
[polyvore]

When I open it I pull out two pieces of parchment that have been written on in the same colour ink as the envelop. The first bit of parchment says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, and International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Samantha Von-Douse,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Miverna McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second piece of parchment says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I sit there gob-smacked, I don't believing it this means I am a witch. "Mum, Dad am I a... a witch?" I ask unable to speak properly.  
"Yes dear," they reply at the same time. "But if I'm a witch does that make you one to mum and dad a wizard and if so why didn't you tell me?"  
"Yes dear I am and he is, and we didn't tell you because you were to young and it was not the right thime. I am a Half blood which means I have non-magical blood in me and your Dad is a Half Blood as well, making you a Half Blood. Most magical folk that have Muggle Blood in them don't tell their kids till they are eleven though so you will not be the only who doesn't know much about the magic world. We've already sent a note back saying that you will be attending," she replies.  
"Thank you Mum, I love you so much"  
"Also Jane and Greg are to so I will let you figure the rest out yourself." Okay so I have magic in my blood so am a witch. Man this is cool but that means Charlotte is one two if her parents a witch and wizard too. I turn to Charlotte and I'm really happy and can see she is to. "Charlotte are you a..." I start before she cuts me off and answers all my questions before I even ask them.  
"Yes I am! I have known for awhile now and it has been so hard not to tell you. I got a letter just like yours," she says as she shoves an envelop into my hands. She's right I look at the envelop and it is just like mine but it says:

Miss C. White,

13 Cullingworth Rd,  
Willesden,  
London.

"And mum and dad have told me all about Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and about everything else. I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and learn spells and Charms and be allowed to do magic, but sadly we can't use it out of Hogwarts till we are of age (which is when we turn seventeen). I also can't wait to go to Diagon Alley and get my things, especially my wand and pet..." Charlotte goes on for a while and by time she has done our parents have left the room and I have no more questions to ask.  
"Wow Charlotte I can't believe it we are witches and our mums are one to and our dads wizards making us Half Bloods, this is so cool," I say standing up  
"I better go and tell mum and dad we have finished so I can open the rest of my presents." We walk into the kitchen and find our parents sitting there talking.  
"We have finished now and I am ready to open the rest of my presents," I say.  
"Okay then dear lets all head back to the lounge then," my Dad says getting up and leading the way. We all sit back down in the same seats as before and mum starts handing me presents to open.  
I get a few new clothes, CD's, music books, my very first magical picture from when I was a baby and the best present of all my own camera with a matching photo albums. Once I've opened all my presents the parents go back to the kitchen and Charlotte and I sit there talking about my presents.  
"I'm going to put my presents in my room now Charlotte would you like to come up and see my room it has been changed around since the last time you came," I say gathering up my presents and head to the hall.  
"Sure I'd love to," Charlotte replies following me to my room.  
When we get there Charlotte stands there with her mouth open. I don't know why she does this but she seems to do it every time she sees something for the first time. "Claire I love your room, [butterfly-kids-room-theme] it is amazing, "she says as she looks around my room.  
"We better head back to the lounge, Mum said she had a big day planned for me today," I say as she walks back to me. We skip back down the hall to the kitchen and try to enter at the same time but end up clashing and falling backwards on our butts.  
"Ow, that hurt Charlotte," I giggle.  
"It hurt me too," she giggled back. We got up and walked over to our parents.  
"I'm ready for the big day you have planned for me," I say to Mum and Dad.  
"Okay then, go and get your shoes on and we will meet you at the car," Mum says finishing of her Coffey. I run up to my room and grab my Jandales then run to the car. I got into the car and sat in the back beside Charlotte.  
"So what do you have planned for today," I ask as we pull out of the driveway.  
"We are going to the gardens for a picnic lunch and a walk for this afternoon. Then we will drop Charlotte off at her house and then home for tea, then you will be going to bed so you get up early enough for our surprise tomorrow," dad replies. When we have finished our picnic we went for a walk around the gardens. We reached the roses garden and I ask if we can stay for a while and my parents say yes so go around and take some pictures with my new camera. I'm about to take a picture of some roses that are a lovely pink when out of no where white powder covers the roses and me, I look around but see anyone near me.  
"What the hell just happened," I say to my self out loud.  
"I just pulled on of my pranks," comes Charlotte's voice from behind me.  
"Why did you do that," I ask.  
"I haven't pranked for a while and really wanted to do one."  
"Why did it have to be me then."  
"It wasn't meant to be you! You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"  
"Okay. How did you set it up then."  
"See that tree, I climbed it then when I saw some one at these roses I dropped a bag of flour."  
"well that would have been even more funny if it hadn't of been me."  
"I agree, but sadly it was you." Charlotte finished off our talk, then we both cracked up laughing and headed off to find my parents. when we find them we walk back to the car joking around and then head home.  
"Thank you Claire and Craig for having me today and I will see you all tomorrow," Charlotte says when we drop her off.  
"Bye, see you tomorrow then," I shout out the window to her as she walks to her front door.  
When we get home Mum starts tea so I go up to my room and get changed into my pajamas /samantha-pajamas/set?id=64063143#stream_box and get ready for bed. After tea I go straight to bed and no sooner my head hits the pillow I full asleep.


End file.
